infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Still I Miss You
"Still I Miss You" (그리움이 닿는 곳에) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their fourth mini album, New Challenge. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 눈물이 나오질 않아 괜찮아진 줄 알고 오랜만에 이 거리에 나선 건 실수였나 봐 안녕 차갑던 너의 안녕 그 목소리가 날 스쳐가는 바람 속엔 여전해 너는 어디쯤에 있을까 어떻게 지낼까 나의 그리움이 닿는 곳엔 있을까 어쩌면 너도 어쩌면 나와 같은 바램들로 그리워할까 나는 니가 없어 힘들어 모든게 어려워 숨쉬는 순간 마다 니 생각이 괴롭혀 애써도 애써도 되살아나는 너의 흔적에 난 두려워 우리 처음 손을 잡던 어색한 그 날처럼 혼자 지낸 나의 하루하루도 아직은 어색해 안녕 차갑던 너의 안녕 그 목소리가 여전히 맴도는 이 거리를 걷는다 너는 어디쯤에 있을까 어떻게 지낼까 나의 그리움이 닿는 곳엔 있을까 어쩌면 너도 어쩌면 나와 같은 바램들로 그리워할까 나는 니가 없어 힘들어 모든게 어려워 숨쉬는 순간 마다 니 생각이 괴롭혀 애써도 애써도 되살아나는 너의 흔적에 난 두려워 더딘 후회 헛된 바램 그래도 내 맘은 다시 널 되찾고 싶어 보고 싶었다고 미안했었다고 서툴렀던 내가 많이 후회 하고 있다고 너에게 너에게 용길내어 말하고 싶은데 넌 어디에 어디에 넌 어디에 나의 그리움이 닿는 곳에 너 있을까 |-|Romanization= nunmuri naojil anha gwaenchanhajin jul algo oraenmane i georie naseon geon silsuyeonna bwa annyeong chagabdeon neoui annyeong geu moksoriga nal seuchyeoganeun baram sogen yeojeonhae neoneun eodijjeume isseulkka eoddeohge jinaelkka naui geuriumi dahneun gosen isseulkka eojjeomyeon neodo eojjeomyeon nawa gateun baraemdeullo geuriwohalkka naneun niga eobseo himdeureo modeunge eoryeowo sumswineun sungan mada ni saenggagi gwerobhyeo aesseodo aesseodo dwesarananeun neoui heunjeoge nan duryeowo uri cheoeum soneul jabdeon eosaekhan geu nalcheoreom honja jinaen naui haruharudo ajigeun eosaekhae annyeong chagabdeon neoui annyeong geu moksoriga yeojeonhi maemdoneun i georireul geotneunda neoneun eodijjeume isseulkka eoddeohge jinaelkka naui geuriumi dahneun gosen isseulkka eojjeomyeon neodo eojjeomyeon nawa gateun baraemdeullo geuriwohalkka naneun niga eobseo himdeureo modeunge eoryeowo sumswineun sungan mada ni saenggagi gwerobhyeo aesseodo aesseodo dwesarananeun neoui heunjeoge nan duryeowo deodin huhwe heotdwen baraem geuraedo nae mameun dasi neol dwechatgo sipeo bogo sipeotdago mianhaesseotdago seotulleotdeon naega manhi huhwe hago itdago neoege neoege yonggillae-eo malhago sipeunde neon eodie eodie neon eodie naui geuriumi dahneun gose neo isseulkka |-|English= Tears won’t come – I thought I’d be okay So I came to this street for the first time in a while But I guess it was a mistake Goodbye, your cold Goodbye, that voice Is still in the wind that passes by me I wonder where you are and how you’re doing Are you at the place where my longing touches? Maybe, maybe are you Longing for me with the same hopes? It’s so hard for me without you, everything is hard In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me I try and I try but Your traces come back to life and I’m afraid Like that awkward day when we first held hands My days spent alone still feel awkward Goodbye, your cold Goodbye, that voice Still lingers in this street as I walk on it I wonder where you are and how you’re doing Are you at the place where my longing touches? Maybe, maybe are you Longing for me with the same hopes? It’s so hard for me without you, everything is hard In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me I try and I try but Your traces come back to life and I’m afraid Late regrets, pointless hopes But still, my heart wants to find you again I miss you, I’m sorry I regret being not good enough for you To you, to you I want to take courage and tell you those things But where are you? Where, where are you? Are you at the place where my longing touches? Category:Songs Category:New Challenge